


La fenêtre sur le monde

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Introspection, Love Potion/Spell, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il continuait à le donner ces sourires radieux, signe d’un amour qui n’était pas amour, symbole de la magie qui coulait contre nature dans ses veines.
Relationships: Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.





	La fenêtre sur le monde

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**La fenêtre sur le monde**

L’histoire se répétait, encore une fois.

Ils fonctionnaient pour un moment, ensuite soudainement quelque chose se frayait un chemin entre eux, comme une racine qui laisse des fentes en s’installant dans une roche.

Une racine. Ennuyeuse, toxique, intrusive.

Et seulement elle s’apercevait.

Il continuait à le donner ces sourires radieux, signe d’un amour qui n’était pas amour, symbole de la magie qui coulait contre nature dans ses veines.

Pendant un certain temps, elle avait aimé se prélasser dans l’irréalité qui le donnaient ces moments, ces sourires, elle avait aimé se faire passer pour normale, comme si son passé n’était qu’un nuage loin, destiné à disparaitre.

Alors elle allait de l’avant, chaque minute de chaque jour, en prétendant que cette irréalité était réelle, que Tom l’aimait vraiment pour ce qu’elle était, pas pourquoi empoisonné par un grossier philtre, capable de brouiller son esprit jusqu’à lui faire ressentir des sentiments qui, dans la réalité, n’avaient pas raison d’être.

Mais Merope, en soi-même, savait qu’elle se retrouvait dans château de cartes, lesquelles ne supportaient non plus le poids du mensonge. Elle était en jeu dans un fil trop mince, et elle savait que tôt ou tarde elle allait tomber.

Elle se regardait dans le miroir, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir son image. Tout ce qu’elle voyait était une femme dévastée para ses actions, avec les yeux et le visage marqués par une fantaisie qui avait arrêté d’avoir les couleurs de son arc-en-ciel privé, qui perdait sa teinte vive, qui se faisait sombre.

Fut l’énième ‘je t’aime’ qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Pas les mots, mais le ton avec qu’ils avaient été prononcés.

Suave, tendre, doux. Croyable, mais faux.

Ce jour, Merope prit sa décision.

Elle allait commencer à sortir de l’irréalité qu’elle avait créée à son autour, en essayant de se familiariser à nouveau avec un monde qu’elle haïssait tant et que, cependant, lui commençait à manquer.

Elle se caressait le ventre, qui commençait à montrer gonflement.

Elle n’allait pas permettre que le fruit de cet amour, même que faux, souffrait sa même incapacité d’accepter la vie tel quel.

*

Elle avait risqué seulement une fois dans toute son existence.

Et cette fois, elle avait perdu.

Le monde avait pris sa revanche sur elle pour l’avoir si longtemps ignoré, il lui avait montré dans quelques moments tout ce qu’elle avait refusé, avec une suffisance pas typique de sa simplicité.

Merope Gaunt n’était pas hautaine, elle ne pensait pas de mériter une réalité meilleure de celle que le destin lui avait donné.

Simplement, elle était désespérée, et elle avait pris une décision.

Petit à petit, son irréalité avait été complète, son monde avait changé de visage. Artificiel, mais merveilleux. 

Ce qui l’avait jeté à nouveau au fond du gouffre, avait été le manque de courage nécessaire pour poursuivre ce choix.

Le destin lui avait montré que les hommes possédaient deux visages : un vrai et un faux. Chacun d’eux portait un masque, mais les masque se peuvent écraser facilement avec une écaille de vérité. Car la réalité est l’arme plus aiguisé qui existe.

Et elle, par la réalité, avait été blessée. Ces éclats de vérité qui avaient commencé à l’écraser l’existence, avaient fait brutalement une percée, d’une violence qu’elle n’avait pas pu soutenir, mais qu’elle était consciente de mériter. Elle-même avait décidé d’enlever le masque de Tom, car il estropiait ses traits, mais elle n’avait aimé pour rien ce qu’elle avait trouvé au-dessus.

Elle avait trouvé l’horreur, le dégoût et encore plus la surprise.

Comme s’il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, comme s’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme insignifiante était devant lui.

Merope l’avait détesté quand il était sorti par la porte, sans plus rentrer.

La dernière image de lui qui lui restait fut son dos, fut le bruit fort de ses pas, qui s’emportaient cette irréalité qu’elle avait tant désiré.

Cependant à ce moment-là, allongée dans un sol froid et avec la douleur qui la tenaillait de toutes partes, elle le pardonna.

Tom Jedusor n’avait pas des fautes, sauf la d’avoir fini dans ce monde menteur, où elle lui avait traîné.

Elle sentait la vie s’enfuir par ses membres, et son dernier désir fut que la créature pour laquelle elle se sacrifiait ne portait avec soi rien qui la rappelait.

« Tom Elvis Jedusor » elle murmura à une femme à ses côtés, incapable même de voir ses traits. Elle la regarda, en la croyant folle, et elle gémit. « L’enfant. Tom Elvis Jedusor. » répéta-t-elle, dans un dernier élan de rage et dans un dernier souffle.

Elle mourut, finalement capable de flotter dans le vide de la morte.

Dans cette obscurité, son irréalité allait toujours être vraie. 


End file.
